This invention relates to a machine for cutting a columnar metal rod or tube perpendicularly with respect to the center line of the rod or tube.
There has heretofore been a metal tube cutting machine in which a mandrel was inserted into the metal tube to hold the tube from the inner surface so as not to deform the metal tube and a shearing cutter was hydraulically moved perpendicularly to the metal tube to cut the tube or in which a disc-shaped cutter was rotated around a metal tube while rotating the cutter by using the outer peripheral edge of the cutter to cut the tube. These cutting machines do not produce cutting chips to cut the tube, but a burr is produced at the cutting surface, or an uneven state is formed on the cutting surface, and it is necessary to finish the cutting surface by polishing after cutting. There has also been a metal rod cutting machine in which an uneven state was produced on the cutting surface and a smooth cutting surface could not be obtained.